


Luckily, I have you

by haerribel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, M/M, Tiny little bit of angst, kind of, not the fluffiest of fluffs but it's something, unlucky changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haerribel/pseuds/haerribel
Summary: Changkyun was one hell of an unlucky person. And then Kihyun happened.





	Luckily, I have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarcandae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcandae/gifts).



> me: I can’t write oneshots  
> *han’s birthday approaching*  
> me: WATCH ME
> 
> Happy birthday, sunshine!
> 
> Han, you mean so much to me T^T thank you for being my friend, for caring and always supporting me, ilysm. you're an amazing person, never forget that! and i hope you enjoy this little piece uwu
> 
> —  
> oh, and just to make it clear - kyun is blond in this one •3•

When Changkyun felt himself tripping over thin air, the first thing that came to his mind was _Here we go again…_ . There was literally nothing there and he tripped over it anyway. And there were stairs right ahead of him. Yeah, karma is a bitch, but why is it being a bitch to him exactly? He just closed his eyes, sighing inwardly, and waited for the inevitable.

_How many bones will I break this time?_

“Watch out!” Changkyun heard the shout and snapped his eyes open. A flicker of hope appeared within him, but he quickly dismissed it. There was no use fighting his fate, he already knew from experience.

And yet, against his expectations, suddenly there was a sharp pull at his arm, followed by someone else’s gasp and Changkyun could feel the ground underneath his feet again. He moved his gaze up at his saviour, in awe. The boy, somewhere around his age, was furrowing his brows in concentration or in pain, _or both_ , as he was holding Changkyun’s wrist with one hand and the staircase’s railing with the other.

Their eyes met and everything went still for a moment. Changkyun could have sworn even the sounds around them quietened to a distant buzz. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his skin tingling. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the other. And the stranger seemed to be in a similar state, because they both just stood there frozen for what felt like hours. Then someone screeched in the background and that broke the spell. The boy pulled Changkyun towards him so they both could stand firmly. He let go of his wrist and Changkyun instantly felt like something was missing. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot where the other’s grip previously was.

“What were you thinking, spacing out like that on the stairs?” his saviour asked harshly, massaging his own shoulder. But he must have noticed how shocked Changkyun looked, because his features softened and he added in a gentler tone, “Hey, are you okay?”

Changkyun could only nod, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was safe and sound. Not once in his life has that happened. And there were _many_ occasions. Since as far as he could remember, he was one hell of an unlucky kid. It’s like he always somehow managed to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, be it things that were starting to fall apart (and fall on him, obviously) or people getting aggravated for no apparent reason and taking it out on him. Many times someone was nearby and tried to save him from the misfortune but they either didn’t make it on time or, if they did, they ended up hurt along with Changkyun. But the guy in front of him looked fine. Maybe a pulled muscle, but nothing that would seem serious, like it usually turned out. So Changkyun was not only in awe that the stranger saved him, but also how they were both completely fine.

_And wow, that eye contact earlier was intense._

He finally snapped out of his daze. “I-I’m sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for saving my ass. I mean, me, saving me. Although my ass is very grateful too. Okay, that sounded wrong. Jesus Christ, I’m rambling and about my ass of all possible things. Why am I still talking? Please someone shut me up.”

Changkyun closed his mouth, feeling his ears and cheeks on fire. There goes his chance to interact with another human being. And a hot one at that. Because, damn, that undercut was doing things to him. Accompanied by the sharp eyes, colour almost as dark as his hair and Changkyun was gone, like, _totally_ gone. Well, after his embarrassing speech he was pretty sure his saviour will want _him_ gone from his memory. And Changkyun will never even have the courage to look the guy in the eyes again, not to mention striking up a conversation. Does he always have to fuck things up? He mentally facepalmed.

He dared to take a glance at the guy. He had his eyebrows raised and lips pressed tightly together in attempt to hold back laughter. At least Changkyun made him smile, _it’s something_.

The boy cleared his throat. “Well, I’m glad your ass is safe,” he tried to keep a straight face, but the amusement was audible in his voice. Changkyun’s face couldn’t get any more red. “I gotta go to class, but be careful around stairs next time, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Changkyun mumbled as he watched his beautiful saviour hurry away.

_So, back to the usual._

—

There’s the part about Changkyun being a really unlucky person, but that’s not the whole story. Another part is the one in which most of the people around him just… leave. Because, honestly, who would want to be friends with a person that’s constantly messing up, comes late or ends up hurt and needs to be helped with everything? He got the answer – no one. Just like with people trying to save him, there were _some_ that claimed that they don’t care about his luck (or rather lack of thereof), that tried to stay with him “for better or for worse”. But eventually, each and every one of them got tired and slowly backed away until Changkyun was being left alone, time and time again. And those who didn’t even try to befriend him usually ended up making fun of his misfortune, his clumsiness, and his big mouth that also often got him in troubles.

Now, he was new at the university, no one knew about his unluckiness ( _yet_ ) and Changkyun was hoping he could have a fresh start, maybe a good one this time. But it was kind of hard to make friends when one was no social butterfly. He missed some chances to join groups forming in his year and now didn’t have the courage to randomly walk up to people and start a conversation.

 _You fucked that up too, didn’t ya?_ Changkyun just sighed quietly, walking out of the lecture hall. Alone.

He sighed once again. It was Friday and as he didn’t really know anyone yet, he was doomed to spend the evening by himself. He’ll have to get out of his comfort zone if he wanted things to go differently than in the past, but that wasn’t too appealing at the moment. He didn’t want to feel lonely, but he kind of wanted to be alone. Well, maybe not that completely alone. Since that fortunate meeting on the stairs, Changkyun often subconsciously looked for the black undercut in the crowd, but never seemed to have the luck ( _ha ha, very funny_ ) with finding the guy. He was hoping he could meet him again and maybe this time hold a proper conversation. And, you know, just generally befriend him. No ulterior motives. Not that his beauty and intense gaze were haunting Changkyun in his dreams. _Nope, totally not the case_.

Changkyun was so lost in thought, he didn’t see where he was going. Someone yanking him back and the sound of a car horn second later pulled him out of his daydreaming. He looked around with widened eyes. Not that having a car accident would be something new, but the fact that he escaped his fate _again_ was baffling.

“I swear to God, you space out in the least appropriate places and moments.” The voice was oddly familiar.

Changkyun turned around and choked on air when he saw the person that helped him. Guess the guy he was looking for has found him instead.

“I told you to be careful, didn’t I?”

“Technically, you only told me to be careful around stairs, so.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Changkyun mentally cringed at himself. Couldn’t he act nice and normal for _once_? Was that too much to ask for?

The black-haired boy looked at him unamused.

“So this is what I get for saving you yet again? Okay, have a nice day.” He raised a brow at Changkyun and moved to turn away.

“Oh my god, wait! No, that’s not what I meant, shit. My mouth just moves faster than my brain, seriously. I’m sorry, I–”

A chuckle escaping the other’s lips stopped Changkyun mid-sentence.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered” the boy said, stepping back and ruffling Changkyun’s hair. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself from teasing you. Relax, I’m not mad or anything.”

“I–” Changkyun stuttered again. The whirlwind of emotions he just experienced left him unable to form a proper sentence. The weirdest was how he usually wasn’t too fond of the human touch from people he didn’t know too well and yet he almost yearned for the boy’s hand to pat his head again. It was the same strange feeling as before, when he was holding Changkyun’s wrist.

Wait, did he just call him cute?

After the mental struggle, the younger exhaled loudly. “That’s good. I mean that you’re not mad, not the teasing. And not the, uhh, cute part. Nope, not cute, not me, nu-uh.” Needless to say, Changkyun’s whole face was red at that point. “I’m rambling _again_. And you’re clearly having the time of your life. Great. Awesome. That car should’ve run me down.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Slight frown appeared at the boy’s face at Changkyun’s words. “Your rambling is really adorable. And we wouldn’t want my tremendous effort of saving your ass twice go to waste, right?”

Changkyun snorted. “Yeah, you got a point there, umm…?”

“Kihyun. My name’s Kihyun.” The black haired boy smiled and _oh boy, his smile_. If Changkyun previously thought he was gone for him, well, he hadn’t known the smile yet. Now he wanted to scream into a pillow and punch something at the same time. Was it even legal for one person to look so hot in one moment and then smile so cutely in another?

_Deep breaths, Changkyun. It’s a conversation, keep it going now, you got this._

“Changkyun.” He shook the hand extended towards him. And when Kihyun flashed him another smile, Changkyun thought he was going to melt right at the spot. This was definitely _not_ legal.

“Changkyun.” Kihyun said it like he was testing how the name would fit on his lips. It definitely did not make Changkyun’s heart skip a beat, nope. “Nice to meet you. So… be careful, and not only near the stairs, okay? I might not be there to save you yet again.”

Changkyun laughed softly and nodded. Kihyun was about to walk away when he stopped and looked at the other, clearly considering something.

“Hey, do you have plans for today?”

“No, why?”

“My friends and I are going to grab something to eat and later we’ll go for some drinks, maybe you want to join?”

There were a lot of “definitely not”s in Changkyun’s head throughout this encounter, but this was _definitely not_ the time for it. Kihyun was looking at him questioningly, so if he didn’t want to lose his chance, he’d better speak up.

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to.”

Wow, was the universe finally giving him a break?

—

Talking with Kihyun turned out to be exceptionally easy and pleasant. Of course, Changkyun made a fool of himself more than once during their walk to the meeting spot but that didn’t seem to bother the black haired boy. He just laughed warmly at his antics and the sound made Changkyun think that maybe he didn’t really mind embarrassing himself a bit if he could hear that more.

In the diner, Changkyun was introduced to the group that was waiting for them. And what a colourful group that was. One of the boys, Jooheon, actually recognised him because, as it turned out, they had all of their classes together. He immediately pulled Changkyun into a conversation about music production and others had to actually fight for his attention. The youngest felt a little overwhelmed but deeply appreciated the nice treatment. All six of them seemed to catch on the fact that he wasn’t too confident with new people so they took it upon themselves to make sure he felt comfortable.

Changkyun was amazed by how quickly he was accepted. That didn’t happen to him before. _But how long will it last?_

“So, you’re the guy who almost fell down the stairs?” the most energetic of the group, Minhyuk, asked with a grin.

“Min, it’s not a laughing matter. And he almost got into a car accident when I stumbled upon him today,” Kihyun added and looked at the boy sitting next to him with a slight frown.

“Woah, call that a bad luck.”

Changkyun cast his eyes down hearing the statement. He really wished they didn’t talk about his misfortune. Not yet. He wanted to enjoy their company some more before they got frightened or tired of him.

Seeing his face fall, Minhyuk quickly added, “Don’t worry, we’re not afraid of a bit of bad luck.”

“What if it’s quite a lot of it?” the blond mumbled.

“Hmph, I’m ready to punch fate in the face if it’s giving you hell.” The confident tone and fierce expression actually made Changkyun snort. Minhyuk seemed content with his reaction. “Good that Kihyunnie was around. Maybe he’s your lucky charm,” he finished and giggled.

At that Changkyun looked at him surprised. He haven’t thought of it that way. It only happened two times so it could actually be just a coincidence, but… _But maybe._

Changkyun wanted to slap his cheeks. No way, there surely wasn’t anything like a lucky charm for him, especially in the form of a real person. He had no luck, that was an unchangeable fact and he shouldn’t be giving himself a false hope.

But speaking about his lack of luck, there hasn’t been any unfortunate occurrences around Changkyun up until this point of the day. Since the moment he met Kihyun. Their walk was wonderfully uneventful, the meal with his friends completely ordinary, no spilled drinks, no broken plates… There was still a whole evening ahead of them, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he hadn’t had such a peaceful afternoon in a long time.

Standing up and heading towards the exit Changkyun almost collided with a waitress. Almost, because Kihyun was there once again to save the day. He grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from walking right into the girl. Changkyun felt the bush creeping up his cheeks when he turned around and was met with Kihyun’s warm gaze and tiny smirk. He quickly averted his eyes and mumbled his thanks.

—

“He totally looked like a puppy. And he was giving you such heart eyes through the whole time, I wanted to squeal.”

“Shut up, Minhyuk.”

“Wait, are you blushing? Oh my god, you are blushing! I can’t believe it. Someone was finally worthy of the attention of mighty Kihyun. And made him blush!”

“I swear to god, if you don’t shut up…” His words were a bit slurred and lacked the usual sharpness because of the alcohol. Kihyun added his signature glare in hopes that would make his friend stop talking. Minhyuk just gulped down a shot and laughed loudly.

“It’s a pity he didn’t stay longer,” Wonho interjected with a pout. “He’s really adorable, I wanna protect.”

“The way he got all shy and flustered trying to politely decline our invitation for drinks? The cutest!” Minhyuk exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart. Then he looked at Kihyun with puppy eyes. “Can we keep him?”

“Christ, Min, he’s not a thing. Or a pet.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “And he probably felt overwhelmed by you loud bunch. You didn’t let him breathe, crowding around him.”

“What, you jealous?” Hyungwon asked wiggling his eyebrows. “Please, you got plenty of talk on your stroll earlier. You two certainly took your time reaching us.”

The black-haired boy squinted his eyes and was about to make a retort when Minhyuk interrupted him.

“Did you at least get his number?” Kihyun snapped his mouth shut and cast his eyes down. His friend huffed. “Oh come on, you seriously didn’t?”

The silence was more than enough for an answer.

“And what of it?” Kihyun finally grumbled. He reached for his drink and took a good swig, then he cleared his throat. “I wanted to but somehow couldn’t. I just _couldn’t_ ask him. There’s just something about him. I can’t really explain but he’s so, you know…” He gestured around vaguely.

Minhyuk snickered and patted his back. “Yeah, yeah, we know. Love at first sight.”

Kihyun furrowed his brows. “I didn’t say that. It’s not– I don’t–”

“Hush, don’t think too much, your brain will overheat.”

The frown deepened.

“Okay, okay, leave him alone, Min.” Shownu decided to step in, taking pity on his friend. Kihyun shot him a grateful look.

Why Changkyun was on his mind so much was his to figure out. Preferably in solitude, with some peace and quiet (meaning, _without_ Minhyuk). And sober. Not that the blond boy would leave his thoughts just like that right there, no. Even when his friends pulled him into a conversation about completely different topics, he kept musing over Changkyun’s adorable dimples when he smiled, his deep voice that was making Kihyun shiver, how both his cute side and serious one were making Kihyun’s heart flutter…

Now he didn’t know if he needed more alcohol or less of it.

—

Waking up with the thought that the day before actually happened left Changkyun feeling all giddy inside. He let himself just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling with unfocused gaze. He made new friends, got to spend time with his crush and his bad luck didn’t trouble him for a bit. Life was wonderful.

Changkyun, full of positive energy, spent his day working on the assignments for classes. Or at least trying to work on them as he was constantly relieving the meeting in his head and smiling to himself. How warmly the guys welcomed him, how good it was to talk with Jooheon, how Kihyun smiled at him, how warm Kihyun felt sitting next to him, how cutely Kihyun looked while stuffing his cheeks with food, how Ki–

_Aaand that’s too much of Kihyun. Changkyun don’t fall for the first person that’s being nice towards you challenge: failed._

He needed some air.

He stood up from the desk, grabbed his phone and jacket and headed out. Putting the earphones in, he chose his favourite playlist and tried not to think about Kihyun too much. And he failed miserably at that, because the black-haired boy was, obviously, pretty much the only thing he could think about. He wondered did the others ( _especially Kihyun_ ) have fun the previous night, did Kihyun meet someone at the bar ( _hopefully not_ ), did he get home safely ( _surely he did, right?_ ). Of course Changkyun regretted turning down the offer to go for drinks with them, but he didn’t want to push his luck. The evening have been going so smoothly he didn’t want to scare them away with all the accidents that could have possibly happened later. He was quietly hoping for more chances to meet the group in the future, but didn’t let himself mull over that too much, because, well, odds were rarely in his favour. And about that…

Changkyun looked around completely puzzled. He must’ve gotten seriously lost in thought as he didn’t even notice when the sun went down. On top of it, he had no idea where he was, but the surroundings didn’t look too appealing. He has mindlessly wandered to some shady neighbourhood.

 _Of-fucking-course._ It wouldn’t be a day in his life if something didn’t happen.

Changkyun didn’t know whether to take out his phone or not. Should he risk getting robbed because he showed a possibly valuable thing or should he have it ready to call for help in case someone attacked him? _Ah, always the fun choices_. For now he definitely needed to turn the music off to be able to hear if anyone was approaching.

He shivered noticing a guy leaning on the wall right ahead of him. Despite resting against the wall, the man swayed slightly, obviously drunk. Maybe if Changkyun casts his eyes down and quickly pass him, nothing would happen.

Yeah, as if.

The man pushed himself away from the wall as soon as Changkyun walked by him. He hoped that the earphones he left in would discourage the guy from trying to talk to him. But _of course_ no luck there.

“Hey, pretty boy!” the man slurred. Changkyun just sped up his walk, pretending not to hear him. “Hey, I’m talking to you!”

Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to ignore the flood of mumbled words and soon the insults his stalker started shouting at him. Why was this always happening to him? One would think that he’d be used to every kind of unfortunate encounter, but it didn’t work like that for him. It still filled him with fear, overwhelming, paralyzing, primal fear. He was able to walk only thanks to his survival instincts immediately kicking in, telling him _don’t stop, don’t look back, don’t answer him_.

First of all he needed to get out of that neighbourhood. He turned right on some bigger crossing in hopes that the way would lead him to a safer, more bustling part of the city. And the guy would finally leave him alone. Yeah, there was light in the distance. Not that there weren’t lights in that area, but here it looked like even the street lamps were afraid to shine too brightly. And what Changkyun saw in the distance filled him with hope.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pull at his arm and he was spun around.

“Where’s the rush, sweetie?” The man’s face got uncomfortably close and Changkyun’s eyes watered when the stench of alcohol hit his nose.

“S-sorry, I don’t–” Chankgyun mumbled, ripping his arm from the grip, and rushed away.

Reaching the end of the street he risked a glance behind himself and cursed under his breath. The stalker didn’t let go and still kept following him. Changkyun darted out of that road and turned the corner. He was in such a panic mode that he didn’t realise there was a person in his way and clashed with them at full speed. Fortunately he didn’t land on his butt, only stumbled a few steps back.

“Changkyun?” Hearing the familiar voice brought such relief to the boy in question that he was afraid he’d faint on the spot. Surprise in Kihyun’s voice quickly turned into worry when he saw how panicked and scared the younger looked. “Changkyun, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Help,” he managed to squeak before the stalker caught up with him.

Kihyun was confused for a second before he noticed how the guy, visibly drunk, was fixated on Changkyun, and connected the dots. He immediately pulled Changkyun toward himself and hugged him.

“I’ve been so worried, baby,” he said loud enough for the approaching man to hear. That made him stop in his tracks. Kihyun pulled Changkyun slightly away and caressed his cheek gently. “You got lost, didn’t you? I told you I’d come pick you up.”

“I’m– sorry?” the younger said in a small voice. He was trying to adapt to the act they were putting on but got a little distracted by Kihyun’s face from up close. And his lips. _Nope, brain, let’s not go that way, now’s not the time_.

“It’s okay, sunshine.” Kihyun kissed his forehead. “I got you, we can go home together now.”

When Changkyun stepped away, the older didn’t remove the hand from around his waist. They both faced the stalker and Kihyun gaze turned murderous.

“Can I help you?” Changkyun shivered at the icy tone of his voice. The drunk man squinted his eyes at them and grimaced.

“Are ya his boyfriend or somethin’?”

“That’s exactly who I am, you got a problem with that?” Accenting his point, he brought Changkyun even closer to his side.

The man didn’t answer for a few moments, just eyed them suspiciously. “Nah, but better keep an eye on the pretty thing, others might not be as nice as me,” he finally spit out and turned around to walk away.

“He’s not a _thing_ ,” Kihyun hissed through gritted teeth and Changkyun felt the grip on his hip strengthen. Then the older huffed, looking at the retreating figure. “ _Nice_ , yeah, right. What a joke.”

When the drunk finally disappeared from their vision, Kihyun wanted to ask the younger what the hell was he doing at that area, at this hour, but he felt the boy in his arms shake. He immediately turned to him and the sight before his eyes broke him. He pulled Changkyun into a hug once again, this time truly meaning it.

“Shh, it’s okay now” he whispered, caressing the younger’s head. Changkyun desperately clung to him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. The ragged breaths leaving the boy made something in Kihyun’s chest squeeze painfully. “You’re okay. It’s gonna be fine.”

He tried to soothe Changkyun, keeping him close, rubbing his back and whispering nonsense comfort words. After a few minutes the blond calmed down a bit and stepped back, wiping his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, not lifting his gaze.

Kihyun grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Don’t apologise, there’s no need. Are you okay, though?”

The tenderness and obvious concern in his voice almost made Changkyun burst into tears again. He looked at their joined hands and felt warmth spreading inside his chest.

“I’m fine.” Changkyun glanced up and tried to muster a smile. Judging from the small frown that appeared on Kihyun’s face, he didn’t succeed. “More or less.”

“I’d like it to be more rather than less. Come on, I’m not letting you be alone tonight.”

Changkyun could only stare at him in surprise as the older pulled him along, their hands still joined.

—

Kihyun let go only when they entered his flat. Earlier he made sure that Changkyun was actually okay with it. There was enough of thrill for one night, he definitely didn’t want to pressure him into accompanying Kihyun. His mind and soul were screaming at him to take care of Changkyun, to make sure he’s really feeling better, but it was quite delicate situation and the decision wasn’t his. Luckily, Changkyun wanted to spend time with him as much as he did, so he gladly agreed.

“You’re always saving me,” Changkyun said with a small smile, sitting down on a kitchen stool. He rested his chin on his hand, watching Kihyun bustle about the room, preparing tea for them.

“Does that happen often?” Kihyun asked, glancing over his shoulder and catching Changkyun staring. He turned back to the kettle feeling the corner of his lips going up.

“You mean the misfortune or people coming to my rescue?”

Kihyun furrowed his brows a bit. After putting the tea bags into the cups he also sat down by the table, opposite to the blond. “Both, actually.”

“The bad luck? Been with me my whole life.” Changkyun shrugged, playing with the hem of his sleeve. “And someone successfully helping me? Well, that has never happened before. And you did it multiple times.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe we’re soulmates,” the younger chuckled. “I’m the epitome of misfortune, while you’re my lucky charm, chasing all the bad away. Name a better duo, I’ll wait.”

He intended to make Kihyun laugh, but when the other didn’t, Changkyun looked up. He was clearly pondering over something, with that funny little frown adorning his face. Feeling eyes on himself, he lifted his head.

“Maybe we are,” he said quietly, features softening when he met Changkyun’s gaze.

The younger felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Y-you don’t think it’s ridiculous?” he asked timidly.

“I’m not really opposed to the idea. You’re telling me no one has ever had such a good timing with saving your neck before? I believe you. And I can’t deny that you have an effect on me too. Maybe it’s not a world in which we have unique matching tattoos or first words of the other on our skin, but the cases of soulmates aren’t unheard of. It’s not a widespread topic, but it is present. Science doesn’t have much to say in the field because, like I said, there’s no physical proof of that bond. Although there’s been some studies that show harmonised heartbeat or even brainwaves, but that could be attributed to a pure coincidence and scientists don’t like that kind of situations. So yeah, they rather stay silent. It’s supposedly more of a feeling, something… very personal and very special.”

Changkyun looked at him in awe. Was that a nerd talk? Actually, he didn’t care. As long as Kihyun was speaking, he would be happy. He could be talking about peeling potatoes and Changkyun would still be charmed all the way.

“Woah. How– How do you know so much?”

It was Kihyun’s turn to blush. He averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

“When I was younger, I… always fantasised about having a soulmate. Someone who would understand me, who I can communicate without words… Someone who wouldn’t leave me.” He bit his lip. “It was nice thinking there could be someone like that out there. And I didn’t stay in the dream zone. I did some research on the matter, that’s why I know a fact or two.”

Changkyun chuckled warmly. “We’re even longing for the same thing, same kind of connection with another human being. If this soulmate thingy works both ways and you’re keeping the bad luck away from me, maybe I can be the person that stays by your side?”

“Sounds nice,” Kihyun answered quietly.

Changkyun studied his face intently, trying to read every emotion that was showing. “So what do you think?” he finally spoke. “You think we should give this soulmate theory a try?”

“Ohh, Kyun, when did you get so bold? Not so long ago you were stuttering over me saving your ass,” Kihyun said with a smirk.

“Oh my god… You’ll never let this go, will you?”

“Nope.” The dark-haired boy grinned and again, it made Chankgyun’s heart flutter.

“Say, did your heart just skip a beat?”

 _Holy shit._ Chankgyun’s eyes widened. “Seriously? You felt that? In your own heart?”

Kihyun tried to keep a poker face, but seeing the younger’s genuine expression, he started giggling. “Nah, I’m just messing with you.” At that Changkyun pouted, which made him giggle even more. But soon he got more serious and gingerly reached for the hand the younger placed on the table. “But I want to give it a try and test how far the soulmate bond goes, if this is really it.”

Changkyun smiled at him sweetly. “Yeah, me too.” After a moment he added conversationally, “By the way your kettle has been whistling for some time already.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Up, up, turn it off.”

“Wow, you’re _so good_ with sensing the mood.” Kihyun deadpanned. “You must be fun at parties.”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Changkyun answered with a smirk.


End file.
